The present invention relates to a bending machine for production of foamed decoration articles for doors and windows and particularly to a machine which can produce a standardized arc shaped decoration article with a smooth wrinkleless surface. In operation, a foamed article is simply placed in the placement groove of a retaining mount, then a positioning push rod pushes the foamed article into the lower mold with the foamed article retained in place by a retaining member of the upper mold, at the same time the upper mold and the lower mold spin together to get the foamed article released from the guide groove and bent into a standardized arc shaped decoration article with a smooth wrinkleless surface in a ready, speedy mass production.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional foamed article 10 after being injected is softened by boiled water and then is forced to stuff into the arc shaped groove 21 of a mold 20, as shown in FIG. 2, and then the hardened foamed article 10 is taken out of the mold 20 to get an arc shaped decoration plate 11, as shown in FIG. 3.
Such a prior art production process has the following disadvantages:    1. The bending of the foamed article can easily produce rough surface with wrinkles as a result of uneven forces applied thereto.    2. The foamed article 10 must continually be subject to pressure in the mold in the process of bending and be re-shaped at the same time, resulting in the slowing down of the production process.